1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coupled polyamine additives for functional fluids and lubricant compositions, e.g., crankcase oils, automatic transmission fluids (ATF's), hydraulic fluids as well as fuel compositions. The novel coupled polyamine additives of the present invention are derived from a polyamine and a polynitrile reactant which generally form at least one cyclic reaction product. This reaction product may be further reacted with a carboxylic acylating agent or a phenolic reactant to form higher molecular weight products having greater solubility in various functional fluids and lubricants as well as imparting dispersancy and VI improvement.
2. State of the Art
Coupled amine reaction products, particularly heterocyclic nitrogen-containing reaction products are known and have been disclosed in the related patent and technical literature. For example, U.S. Patent No. 2,468,163 discloses various imidazoline compounds which are useful for preventing corrosion of various metals. The imidazoline compounds of this patent are prepared from a polyamine and a carboxylic acid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,505,247, a process for the preparation of imidazolines is disclosed. The process of this invention reacts a diamine with a mononitrile compound in the presence of hydrogen sulfide to give the desired imidazoline compounds which are found to be useful as therapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,750 discloses polyalkenylsuccinimido imidazolines and polyalkenylsuccinimido bis-imidazolines which find utility as ashless dispersants in lubricating oil compositions. The imidazolines of this patent are derived from a polyethylene polyamine and a carboxylic acid.
In U.S. Patent 3,347,645, a multi-purpose gasoline additive package is disclosed. The active component of the additive package is an alkenylsuccinic anhydride reaction product with an imidazoline or piperizine reactant. It is disclosed that the imidazoline or piperizine reactants are derived from polyamines and a carboxylic acid.
It is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,179 that azoleamino polysulfides or azineamino polysulfides may be derived from an imidazole or imidazoline reactant and which compounds confer good anti-wear and good antioxidant properties on lubricating oils or fuel oils.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,037, a reaction product of a hydrolized imidazoline, a mercaptan and an aldehyde and this reaction product further reacted with a boron compound which is useful as a friction reducing additive for lubricant composition is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,311 discloses hydroxyalkyl hydrocarbyl imidazoline-acyl sarcosine reaction products which exhibit good friction reducing and anti-rust properties when used in lubricant compositions and fuel compositions.
U.S. Patent No. 4,234,435 discloses novel carboxylic acid acylating agents and the derivatives thereof which are useful as lubricant additives. It is disclosed in this patent that various polyamines including cyclic heteronitrogen amine reactants may be reacted with the carboxylic acid acylating agent to form higher molecular weight dispersant and lubricant additive products.
In Marxer, J.A.C.S., 79, 467 (1957) and In De Benneville et al., J.0.C., 21, 1072 (1956), it is disclosed that various heterocyclic nitrogen compounds may be prepared from polyamines and various mononitriles.
None of the foregoing disclosures teach coupled polyamines derived from polynitrile and polyamine reactants nor that such reaction products may be further reacted with a carboxylic acid acylating reactant or phenolic type reactant.